


First Day of Kindergarten- A Nightmare by Kokichi Ouma

by EuroBlade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :), aki is a sweetheart and jiro is a fucking prick, also uhh sorry its really fucking angsty for some reason, i dont know what happened like it was supposed to be happy, i made up lil kids names so, it was a prompt from a fabulous fan of my work, it was supposed to be light and funny but then jiro shows up like ayy, kokichi gets war flashbacks hUUUh, oh also for some reason kokichi swears a lot in this fic, thank, uhh kokichi is a kindergarten teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuroBlade/pseuds/EuroBlade
Summary: Kokichi's first day as a kindergarten teacher!!!uh also it gets a lil angsty idk why tf i did that





	First Day of Kindergarten- A Nightmare by Kokichi Ouma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perrra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrra/gifts).



> okay so like kokichi is uhhh 21 in this fic and fuck college and shit to be a teacher bc whatever  
> kokichi needs money so hes introduced to these lil shits  
> kokichi's probably going to be homeless after this so.  
> dice doesnt exist in this so sorry!1!  
> also its really fucking rushed idk why i even posted it sorry

Kokichi walked into the classroom, only to witness a circus as he watched screaming children run around. They were so loud and obnoxious that he could hear a ringing in his ears. On Kokichi’s left, there was a group of 5 sitting in a corner, playing with building blocks as he looked to his right, watching little kids race from one side of the classroom to the other. Many of them tripped each other, or threw things at one another. Kokichi dodged a lego thrown in his direction, looking over at the culprit.  _This is gonna be a bitch._ Kokichi sighed, inspecting the brown haired child, almost burlesque. The kid sneered back at him, looking down and continuing his drawing. Kokichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned around, looking at the chalkboard with a cheshire grin.

Kokichi stepped towards the board, bringing his fingernails on the green surface, suddenly scratching down loudly. He heard several shrieks and complains of agony as he slowly made his way to the bottom of the board. The purple haired gremlin turned around, smiling as his eyes danced with mirth. “I’m Kokichi Ouma, and I’m your new teacher! Now, where's my applause for my  _amazing_ entrance?” Kokichi threw his hands up, only receiving one handclap. Boring.

Kokichi sighed, looking around to observe the faces of chocolate covered mouths and- what is that? Did a kid throw up on himself? Kokichi almost gagged as he forced himself to look away, trying not to nope himself out of this newfound situation.

“Let’s start with introductions! Left to right, starting with the pink-haired girl.” Kokichi smiled softly, trying not to give a bad first impression when he would be teaching these little sh- kids. Kids for the rest of the semester.

“I’m Aki!” The girl pointed to herself. “I like butterflies!” Aki smiled brightly, showing all her teeth as she sat down, criss-crossing her legs.

“I’m Jiro. Who are you?” Jiro crossed his arms. “You look like a weirdo!” The brat stuck his tongue out at him as Kokichi thought of various ways to create an  _outstanding_ future for this kid. Instead, Kokichi smiled, not trying to lose a job because he make a child lose it’s ‘childhood innocence.’

“Next.” Kokichi looked around.

“I’m Masato and I like having fun!” Masato smiled, sitting down.

“I’m… Okada.” Kokichi almost laughed at how much Okada resembled Maki. Thinking about Maki almost made him cringe, run away and lock himself in a dark room with hands wrapped around his throat, remembering the painful memories of being lifted up in the air by his crushed windpipe. Ah- keyword though people! Almost.

The cycle continued with boring answers. ‘I like this!’ and ‘I like that!’ were so dull. But what could you do? They’re all 5 year olds.

Past introductions and a lifetime later, Kokichi got the class into a straight line, exiting the classroom as they made their way towards the playground. When the line made it to the back of the building, Kokichi let them go as Aki ran up to him, suddenly grabbing his hand and taking him towards the merry-go-round.

“Can you push us around? Please, please, please!” Aki begged with a bright smile on her face. Other kids raced towards the merry-go-round with happy smiles on their face too. It seemed never-ending with these kids. It almost reminded Kokichi of himself, smiling all the time in the simulation. Even if his was fake, and theirs were real, they’re still the same. Right?

“Of course! Hold on tight though, I don’t want a lawsuit for making kids fly into space!” Kokichi cringed, righting himself as he placed a smile on his face. Kokichi grabbed the handles, pulling back and suddenly pushing forward, continuously pushing the rails as the merry-go-round went faster and faster. Kokichi stopped pushing as he watched the little kids spin around, screaming in euphoria.

Suddenly Kokichi felt a lego hit his cheek. He watched it fall down as he put his left hand on his cheek. Kokichi looked around, eyes settling on Jiro’s face. The son of a bitch was smirking as he tossed another lego up in the air, smacking it towards Kokichi. Of course, Kokichi grabbed it, closing his fist around it as he stopped the merry-go-around from spinning much longer. The children piled off as the swerved left and right, almost falling as rounds of vertigo hit them continuously like bullets.

Kokichi looked back again, eye contact with Jiro who had a shit-eating smirk across his features.  _Fine, dickface. Two can play at this game._ Kokichi smiled,  _so_ fake and happy, suddenly running up to Jiro, who backed up as the purple mess made his way closer and closer, invading personal space as each step closed the distance between the two. Kokichi grabbed the little shit by under his shoulders, lifting him up in the air and spinning him around. He watched as the kid struggled, letting go of the extra legos in his hand as he made fists, trying to punch Kokichi’s arms in an attempt for the technically adult to let go. To no avail, the troublemaker stopped.

Kokichi decided on giving the kid a death hug, as if making him surrender wasn’t good enough. Kokichi would be smirking one of his creepy ones, eyes hollowed out and shadows casted over his face, but he decided against it. There was still a whole semester left for that. So instead, Kokichi decided on flashing his pearly whites, slipping a mask on of pure innocence and happiness as he brought the kid closer. Kokichi wrapped his arms around the kid as he started struggling again.

“Now, now. Don’t make my job harder because you want to be little-miss-rebel.” Kokichi whispered into Jiro’s ear as the 5 year old groaned.

“I hate you.”

“You aren’t the only one, now quit being so mean to your elders before I have to give you nap time! And trust me, you won’t be waking up anytime soon.” Kokichi brought the kid back to a distance, still in his arms as his smile was erased. His face was void of any emotion as he made eye contact with the kid. Jiro looked away, sighing.

“Put me down, grandpa.” Jiro groaned, wiggling his legs as Kokichi suddenly let go. Watching the kid fall on his ass brightened his day a lot more than he expected, especially the part where he scrambled up, trying to fight a blush from forming on his face as he looked around to make sure nobody witnessed his fallen form. Kokichi couldn’t stop a titter slipping past his mouth as Jiro’s face flushed red in anger. The brat decided on retreating. Good. Kokichi sighed, checking his watch. It was almost time for class to end, perfect! That means he can go home and relax…

Maybe he should quit while he’s still starting. Dealing with children other than himself is a fucking handful and it’s only been… Kokichi checked his watch, 3:30 staring back at him. So that means 2 hours. Wait- what? Two hours and children drove him crazy. Kokichi started thinking of all the times he had annoyed Kaito, personality resembling those of the children before him. Damn, next time he sees his classmates, he should really apologize. Kokichi sighed, calling for his students to get in line, making their way back to the classroom.

The class cleaned up the building blocks and askew chairs and desks, then packed up their bookbags. Kokichi watched as the children left one by one, then made his way home by walking. Kokichi smiled to himself. Retiring so early, that would be losing a game, right? Maybe Kokichi won’t quit so early.

Waking up the next morning was hell, and Kokichi really regrets his game analogy. He quits.

**Author's Note:**

> cool you made it to the end  
> roast me in the comments for this shit like im legit sry this is so bad lol


End file.
